dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Garfield Logan (DC Animated Film Universe)
Garfield Logan, also known as Beast Boy, is a superhero with the power to shape-shift into any members of the animal kingdom. He is a member of the Teen Titans. Biography ''Early Life'' At age 11, Garfield Logan's genetics kicked in and gave him green skin and powers. He could shapeshift into any animal from a goat, gorilla, tiger, bear or even a fly. He was taken in by Starfire and moved into the Titans Tower. He regarded the Teen Titans as family. ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans Beast Boy overslept and rushed off to training without putting on his uniform. Raven pointed out he was naked. Beast Boy got dressed and admitted he slept in the nude like animals then boasted he was the entire animal kindgom crammed into a single magnificent specimen. Raven remarked he was something crammed into something. Blue Beetle's Scarab found the comment amusing. Beast Boy poked the Scarab and told it to butt out. The Scarab became angry and swiped at him. That night, Beast Boy was chilling out in his bedroom when Damian Wayne's sword came through the wall and nearly stabbed him. He turned into a chameleon and played with a Jenga set in the common room much to Jaime Reyes' annoyance. After Wayne apologized to Reyes, Beast Boy remarked he liked him now. On a night of mandatory fun, Starfire took the Titans out to a nearby carnival. Logan and Reyes got into a friendly competition. Logan's eagle eyes won him the shooting gallery while Reyes won the strong man. They found a dance off video game and competed. Logan won and rubbed it in, fueled by the crowd. Reyes offered free popcorn to anyone who could win. Damian Wayne accepted the challenge and won despite never dancing before. A battle ensued after Corruptor demons attacked Raven. Beast Boy took on the form of a tiger. After Raven banished the demons, she teleported the Titans to Azarath and explained her past. Beast Boy pointed out Raven's mother did it with Satan. Starfire scolded him and implored Raven to continue with her story. Things got worse when the Corruptors possessed the Justice League. Beast Boy fought Wonder Woman in the form of an elephant but he got knocked out. 24 hours later, he was shocked when Robin implied he had a plan to take out Superman. The Titan and Cyborg boomed to the Middle East to rescue Raven. After Cyborg, Starfire, and Blue Beetle drew Superman close enough, Beast Boy carried off Robin in the form of a vulture. Robin stabbed Superman with Kryptonite and expelled the Corruptor. Beast Boy turned into a horse and Robin rode him to the Infernal Shrine where Raven was powering it. Beast Boy told Robin and his bony ass to get off then he stretched. The Titans were too late and Trigon arrived. Cyborg and the Titans ventured into Trigon's realm to look for a crystal to trap him in. Beast Boy's physiology didn't react well with the surroundings and he lost control, turning into a incoherent mess. He soon emerged as a free standing super strong wolf creature and saved Blue Beetle from demon spawn then into a smaller hellbeast. After Trigon was imprisoned, Beast Boy told Cyborg to dump the Justice League and sign up with the Titans but Cyborg declined. Teen Titans: The Judas Contract ''To be added Powers and Abilities *Unique Physiology **Terrestrial Metamorph **Animal Mimicry Relationships *Starfire - Leader and Teammate. *Robin - Teammate. *Raven - Teammate. *Blue Beetle - Teammate. *Cyborg - Ally. *Superman - Ally. *Wonder Woman - Ally. *Batman - Ally. *The Flash - Ally. *Trigon - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (2 film) **''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (First appearance) - Brandon Soo Hoo **''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' - Brandon Soo Hoo Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' Beast Boy JLvsTT 1.png Beast Boy JLvsTT 2.png Beast Boy JLvsTT caught naked.png Beast Boy JLvsTT.png tumblr_o5wm2kdaRH1rl14rno6_1280.png Yeah like you've got a plan to take out Superman.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 1.png If we can't save our own JLvsTT.png I thought you hated us JLvsTT.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno10 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno8 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno1 1280.png Teen Titans JLvsTT.png Beast Boy JLvsTT 4.png Garfield & Damian JLvsTT.png Jaime & Garfield dance off JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle & Beast Boy JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle & Beast Boy JLvsTT 1.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 12.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 11.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 9.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 8.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 7.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 6.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 5.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 4.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 3.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 2.png Starfire Beast Boy Blue Beetle JLvsTT.png WereBeast Boy JLvsTT 1.png WereBeast Boy JLvsTT.png Justice League & The Titans JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle Robin Beast Boy JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle Robin Beast Boy JLvsTT 1.png Blue Beetle & Beast Boy JLvsTT 2.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 32.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 31.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 30.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 29.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 28.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 27.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 23.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 24.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 22.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 21.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 20.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 19.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 18.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 17.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 16.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 14.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 15.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 13.png Teen Titans & Superman JLvsTT.png Beast boy and blue beetle.png Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters